Comando Águila
by gin-ynia
Summary: Despues de la caída de lord Voldemort hay otro señor oscuro ......pero siempre habrá gente depuesta a luchar. Capitulo 3!
1. Introducción

Comando Águila  
  
Capítulo 1: Introducción.  
  
Este es el primer fic que hago que no va de amor ( que no quiere decir que no puedan surgiran amores) y en el cual ginny no tiene un papel importante ( cosa rara). Os aviso este primer capi no s muy largo y es una especie de introducción.  
  
Antes llamado el que niño que vivió y el enemigo del Gran Voldemort quien iba a pensar que seria su sucesor!! ( os cuento) lo fue no porque Voldemort lo escogiera no tampoco porque él se hubiera unido alas filas del señor oscuro no nada de eso simplemente sucedió!! Voldemort había matado a Dumbledore en la batalla final y esa fue la gota que colmo el vaso. Entonces se fue por un tiempo alejándose de los que habíamos sobrevivido y volvió después de un tiempo convertido en un señor oscuro muy poderoso y cruel superando incluso a su antecesor. Increíble ¿verdad? El gran Harry Potter convertido en lo que el había odiado.  
  
Se podría tener pena de él y decir que pobrecito después de lo que había pasado perdiendo tanta gente querida: Sirius,Ginny,Dumbledore,Hermione,los pares de Ron ,Charlie y bueno Ron no estaba muerto pero se volvió loco por culpa de unas terribles torturas y ahora se encontraba encerrado en el hospital San Mungo. Pero no!! Yo no siento ningun tipo de pena por él muchos perdieron gente querida yo incluida y esa no es razón para hacer lo que Harry hizo y hace.  
  
Bueno os contare quien soy. Me llamo Courtney Brooks era la mejor amiga de Ginny desde sexto curso junto Luna lovegood ,era la prometida de Richard Smith que también murió en la batalla contra el que no debía ser nombrado y sus mortifagos , también teia cierta amistad con el resto de la familia Weasley , con Hermione e incluso Harry y de muchos otros ahora muertos o con graves heridas tanto físicas como mentales. Actualmente soy una de las pocas personas que luchan contra el nuevo Dark Lord formo parte de un peque{o comando llamando "Águila" Liderado por aún que parezca mentira Neville Longbottom.  
  
Yo soy como una especie de espía, un agente doble. Mi nombre en clave es Mary Simpson o en ocasiones Tati, mi numero de agente es 002 y aunque soy un agente doble y por tanto deberia dedicar casi todas mis horas a ejercer mi papel junto a los seguidores del señor oscuro tambíen me dedico junto a Neville a planear las misiones del comando. Por cierto Neville es el agente 001.  
  
Fin de capi  
  
Bueno esto hasido una especie de introducción rara pero quería hacerla así. En el proximo capitulo habra aclaraciones y contare algunas cosillas que he dejado sin explicar.  
  
CON SOLO UN REVIEW PIENSO CONTINUAR PERO ME GUSTARIA QUE FUERAN MAS CLARO!!!!!!!  
  
Bye Gin-ynia!!!!! 


	2. capitulo2

Comando Águila 

2 capítulo: 

Este es el segundo capítulo. Lo cuelgo bastante tiempo después del primero pero en realidad lo escribí justo después de poner en la web el primero.

Y no lo subí antes porque entre el colegio y mis otros fics (que también cuesta que los actualice) no me acorde durante un tiempo de este fic hasta que por casualidad mire en mi antiguo ordenador y encontré este segundo capitulo que no es muy largo pero quise dejarlo tal y como lo escribí en su momento. Bueno solo decir que es la continuación de la introducción del primero.

Me dejo de tonterías aquí tenéis:

Bueno hay algunas cosas que no he dejado claras.

Primero Ginny no murió pero desapareció en un ataque y al encontrarse varios cuerpos irreconocibles se dijo que ella era uno de esos y es mucho mejor así porque no creo que ella hubiese soportado ver a Harry así, aunque quizás si ella no hubiera desaparecido él nunca se hubiera convertido en lo que es. Segundo mucha gente que había sobrevivido luchando en nuestro bando al haber un nuevo señor se fueron con él. Y Tercero, Harry no tiene los mismos criterios que Voldemort tenía. A él le importa un comino si eres squib, de sangre totalmente mágica o si eres de padres muggles; él escoge a la gente que le interesa o piensa que puede ser útil y como no mata ( es decir ordena que maten) a quien  encuentro un estorbo, peligroso para su reinado o simplemente cree que no es  digno de estar en sus tierras, por que resulta que toda Inglaterra es suya bueno no solo Inglaterra todas las islas Británicas.

Yo estoy en sus filas ( sus filas de seguidores  es decir los que trabajan para él como una especie de mortifagos) por que me eligieron, no él personalmente claro ni tan solo he hablado con él sino uno de sus ayudantes mas importantes que se dedica a buscar gente  que concuerdan con lo que necesitan en el momento dependiendo de lo que se propongan hacer (vamos que nos reclutan) . A mí me reclutaron para ser un agente de su orden que viajara a otros países en busca de informaciones importantes las que se nos indicara en cada misión, para esto nos reclutaron a muy pocos. Se me olvidaba el nombre de mi reclutador es  Justin  Finch-Fletchey, también es mi jefe de operaciones es decir que cada misión que tengo que  cumplir me da las ordenes él y me lo explica todo bueno a mí y a mis compañeros.

Ahora basta de enemigos!! Os voy a contar cuales son mis compañeros en comando Águila:

A parte de Neville también esta Priscila Bloom de la rica familia Bloom venida de América,

Paul O'Connor, Luna Lovegood, Helen Miren dos años mayor que yo de la casa Ravenclaw y también contamos con la ayuda de un experto en pociones. Vais a pensar que solo 7 personas no pueden luchar contra el mandato de Harry y tenéis razón porque como he dicho mi grupo es solo un comando, es secreto y forma parte  de una organización llamada " O.I.C.A" que significa "organización inglesa contra  el Aniquilador"  que es como se le llama a Harry.

Este quería hacerlo más largo pero luego pensé que seria mejor que comenzara ya la historia y ya iría explicando cosas.

Bueno espero que igualmente haya gustado a alguien.

 Bye

Gin-ynia


	3. Chapter 3

Hola a todas, bueno hace mucho tiempo que puse el último capi… así que no espero tener los mismos lectores pero en fin me he decidido a continuarlo con nuevas ideas, así que espero que le interese a alguien.

Estoy utilizando un teclado ingles así que por favor no me tengan encuentra ciertos acentos y signos de puntuación porque a veces el ordenador ¡no me deja!

La misión Tang Bugtu: 1 parte

Me he levantado con un dolor agudo en la cabeza, supongo que por el golpe que me dieron antes de caer desmayada. Tengo manos y pies atados. Mis compañeros de misión están en mi misma situación.

La misión que según Justin (mi instructor) tenía que ser fácil, ha resultado no serlo en absoluto. Se ve que a la tribu Tang bugtu, no le hizo gracia que alguien intentara robarle una de sus mas preciadas reliquias.

Según los planes de Justin, ahora tendría que estar viendo el tele noticias (manipulado por Harry y los suyos!!).

Pero no, aquí estoy ¡en una cueva amordazada! Pero…¿Queréis saber como he llegado esta aquí?

Tiremos, entonces, un poco atrás en el tiempo.

££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££

Yo me encontraba en la sala de operaciones de nuestra unidad, instalada en el sótano de lo que parecía ser un banco de los territorios Potterianos. Justin Flint-fletcher, mi instructor y el jefe de la unidad, nos había congregado ahí para explicarnos la nueva misión que tendríamos que llevar a cabo. Yo y mis compañeros,esperábamos sentados en las incomodas sillas de plástico alrededor de una gran mesa de cristal. Justin, como de costumbre entro con prisas, llevaba consigo un montón de papeles, carpetas y un proyector mágico.

Sin previo saludo, comenzó a explicar la misión; era fácil, teníamos que viajar a un remoto país africano, llegar hasta las cuevas sagradas de una antigua tribu de la zona y coger de uno de los santuarios, una pequeña caja dorada con un rubí en el centro. El porque de esta adquisición y sus virtudes no nos fueron proporcionadas y como siempre nadie pregunto, no somos seres pensantes, solo soldados, acatamos órdenes sin preguntar.

Se suponía, que no seria complicado porque según mi instructor, solo quedaban unos pocos integrantes de la tribu y las cuevas no estaban en constante vigilancia. Bien, ahora se que se equivocaba, no solo están en constante vigilancia sino que además tienen antiguos hechizos y maldiciones que protegen sus tesoros. Pero, en fin Justin nunca ha sido un jefe muy brillante que digamos. Informaciones equivocadas, mapas trucados, direcciones erróneas, es el pan de cada día para quien trabaja con el. No se como llego a instructor de la unidad de misiones secretas y no se tampoco como se mantiene en el cargo…pero en fin para mi y el comando águila, mejor. Nos facilita el trabajo.

Una vez dadas las instrucciones, fechas y mapas mágicos, la reunión se disolvió. Y yo me dirigí como siempre después de una reunión de la unidad, a mi otra unidad a la que realmente pertenece mi lealtad, 'El Comando Águila'. La guarida del comando, se encuentra en una fábrica abandonada en un barrio industrial. Cuando llegue allí, solo estaba Priscilla Bloom haciendo experimentos con pociones creando más explosiones que otra cosa. Cuidado Priscilla-le dije- ¡Si te ve nuestro experto en pociones, te va a matar!! Ella levantado la cabeza de uno de los calderos¡Hay¿Que tal 002?- luego miro el desastre a su alrededor- Eh, si esto, estoy a punto de acabar y total, no creo que el venga hoy, esta muy ocupado en una misión que le ha encargado 001.

Una misión… ¿Que misión?- pregunte con curiosidad.

No tengo ni idea- respondió ella- ¡Alto Secreto!

Uuuuuh alto secreto ¡esto es serio!- dije dramatizando, las dos nos reímos.

No deberías reíros, las misiones de alto secreto son peligrosas y el peligro no es divertido – dijo una voz masculina, que por desgracia conocía muy bien. El había llegado. Y ¿quien es el? Os preguntareis, pues el es el mismísimo…

Malfoy- dije con voz arrogante mientras me giraba- me alegra ver que estas bien- el me miro a los ojos- aunque no debía ser una misión muy arriesgada si ya es vuelto sano y salvo.

Eso es solo porque soy una persona eficaz- respondió el acercándose a mi.

Ummm puede que tengas razón- dije con un toque acido-pero no tenemos muchas oportunidades de apreciar tu desenvoltura en misiones ya que lo tuyo suelen ser mas los calderos que las batallas. Priscila se rió, tapándose la boca para que evitar que el la oyera pero se oyó igualmente.

El me miro a mi y luego a Priscilla después dirigiéndose a Priscilla dijo: Tu no te rías tanto que quiero este desperdicio que has hecho recogido dentro de dos minutos, que tengo que hacer unas pociones, y la próxima vez que quieras hacer algo pide ayuda, que acabaras mas rápido y no gastaras todas las esencias.-Priscilla cabeceo avergonzada – Y tu- dijo ahora si, dirigiéndose a mi- No estés tan segura, a lo mejor voy a comenzar a sacar mi cabeza de los calderos para pasearla en otras aéreas. Y con esto se fue al almacén, probablemente a buscar los productos que Pricilla había agotado.

Si, Draco Malfoy es el experto en pociones de nuestra unidad. Si, aunque se paso a nuestro lado (en el tiempo en que luchábamos contra Voldemort no contra Harry) y se quedo de nuestro lado cuando muchos apoyaron a Harry en su particular descenso al infierno…Si, Yo sigo picándome constantemente con el, aunque la verdad se ha dicha, tampoco es que no nos soportemos, simplemente es una de esas relaciones amor/odio, sin el amor claro.

Nunca nos habíamos peleado mucho en el colegio, solo algún que otro roce porque el molestaba a Ginny y a Luna cuando ellas se convirtieron en mis amigas. Pero antes nunca nos habíamos dicho nada, los dos éramos (y somos) sangre pura provenientes de ricas y poderosas familias, así que el no tenia ninguna razón para atacarme. Yo era una Ravenclaw, orgullosa de serlo, mis amigos eran hijos del circulo de amigos de mis padres asi que no eran muggles, squibs ni nada que el y su panda pudieran insultar. Así que siempre hubo respeto mutuo o mas bien mutua ignoración del otro. Hasta que yo cambie, me canse de estar siempre con las misma gente rica y estirada y me hice amiga de parias sociales y amantes de los muggles. Y así también, es como empecé a salir con el que seria mi prometido, Richard, un guapo jugador del equipo de quidditch de Ravenclaw; con el que nunca me había relacionado demasiado antes de separarme de mi grupo y al que luego descubrí, yo gustaba desde hacia tiempo pero no había tenido agallas de acercarsea mi por miedo al rechazo. Pero ese ya es otro tema, volvamos a lo nuestro…

Draco se acaba de ir al almacén cuando entro Neville.

002 ¿Ya has tenido la reunión?- dijo a modo de saludo.

Si, he venido a informar, 001- conteste yo.

Bien, vamos a la sala de operaciones entonces- me dijo el mientras se dirigía a la nombrada sala. Yo le seguí sin decir nada.

Continuara…

Please dejen review!! Necesito saber que piensan, sugerencias y criticas constructivas seran bien aceptadas!! Y se les gusta entonces digamelo para que me anime a seguir escribiendo!!


End file.
